Thought You Should Know
by tenzins
Summary: Katara and Zuko have an interesting conversation. Kataang, with a sprinkle of Maiko.


**Title: **Thought You Should Know  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or anything affiliated.  
**Summary: **Katara and Zuko have an interesting conversation.

**A/N: **This spawned a mind of it's own. What started out as a oneshot about Katara being conflicted about whether she liked Aang bald or with hair turned into this. I wholeheartedly blame 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation, which I was listening to while writing most of this. It doesn't set the mood, in fact it is the complete opposite. This takes place not long after the finale, I guess. I'm thinking about a month or so. I didn't really think of a time marker. In fact, you can make it fit wherever you like. It's just a cute piece of fluff that I wrote and am publishing.

* * *

Zuko was working on organizing the messy moneybox (courtesy of Sokka) when he felt another presence next to him. As he separated the coins into the right pockets, he looked up to find Katara next to him. She smiled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out tips she'd received. She handed them to Zuko, and he put them away in the right places. They'd long ago agreed that all tips went into the money box at night, as most of the teens didn't need the money.

"That's everyone's tips." She said, and Zuko nodded. He kept at his organizing, looking up occasionally to survey the room.

Sokka and Suki were sitting against the wall, and it seemed they were talking. Toph was in the kitchen, helping Iroh clean up after the day. Mai was walking around the shop, picking up garbage and preparing to sweep. Aang had fallen asleep on one of the large pillows in the far corner. His breathing could be heard all the way at the money box, and Zuko knew everyone in the room was relaxing to the sound.

He looked over to see that Katara had gotten up on the counter, sitting with her legs crossed. She had her hands in her lap, and Zuko realized she probably wanted to engage in conversation.

"Hello Katara." He said as he finished organizing the money. She looked at him.

"Hey Zuko. How're you?" she asked, and he shrugged. He put the money where it was supposed to be hidden, and then he joined her on the counter. Except, he faced the opposite direction, once again surveying the room.

He shrugged in response to her question, and she nodded. She knew that, sometimes, talking with Zuko included a lot of body language. She didn't mind though. Lifting her feet, she turned around so she was facing the same direction he was. Mai walked past the pair, letting her hand touch Zuko's knee. He smiled at her as she grabbed the broom and moved to sweep the entryway.

"How long have you known Mai?"

The question caused Zuko to jerk his gaze away from his girlfriend, to look at his companion. Katara was looking at him, her gaze unwavering. She didn't find the question odd, and her gaze told him that.

"Since we were kids." Zuko paused there, his mouth still poised to speak.

"Forever." He said as an afterthought, and Katara nodded. He turned his attention back to the room, and his eyes fell on Aang. The young boy was still asleep, and Zuko shortly wondered if he was faking it.

"I don't have to ask to know how long you've known Aang."

Katara's gaze did not waver from Zuko despite the mention of the Avatar. Instead, she simply nodded.

"It feels like much longer though."

Zuko nodded, looking across the room again to see Aang sitting up. His body looked tired, but his eyes were wide open and alert. He looked around, obviously searching for someone. Zuko knew who, and when Aang's grey eyes landed on Katara, he smiled. He waved at her, his features bright and happy. Katara smiled and waved back at him, and the young airbender moved over to where Toph was sitting. Katara turned her eyes away from him to look back at Zuko.

"What are you smiling at?"

She hadn't expected the look Zuko was giving her, and he just grinned more.

"Oh, nothing."

Katara raised an eyebrow at his sudden good mood, and she shook her head. She watched as Aang offered to help Mai sweep up, and he walked over to grab another broom. On his way to sweep, he stopped in front of Katara.

"What's wrong with Zuko?" He asked, his eyes moving over the Fire Lord. Katara shrugged, leaning forward to whisper to him.

"I think he's snapped."

Aang shrugged, kissing the water benders cheek before quickly moving away. He smirked over his shoulder at her, and she suppressed a grin.

"You know he really loves you right?"

Katara looked up at Zuko, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. She pursed her lips, thinking of the correct response to that. When none came, she simply nodded.

"And you know Mai really loves you, right?" She said, and Zuko smiled to himself. He spotted his girlfriend across the shop, standing with Iroh. He was talking to her, and she seemed to be actually smiling.

However, it was hard _not _to smile at Iroh.

"Yeah." Zuko said, his voice slightly airy. Katara smiled, patting his leg before relaxing back on her hands. Zuko looked over at her.

"Does he know?"

"Does he know what, Lord Vague One?"

Zuko glared at her a moment, before pointing to her cheeks (which were currently betraying her by staying a bright red). She bit her bottom lip.

"I think he knows."

"Have you _told _him, was my real question."

"Well, that was your fault."

Zuko sighed in exasperation.

"Well, have you told Mai?" Katara asked, and Zuko smirked.

"Do we seem like that kind of couple?"

Katara thought over Zuko's statement, and then she nodded. They were silent a moment. Sokka and Suki were now gone, having walked out of the back door of the shop a couple minutes earlier. Katara could only guess they were going for a walk, but she didn't know with those two. Toph was playing with a piece of rock, her hands molding it into all sorts of shapes. Aang was still helping Mai clean the shop, and Iroh had joined them.

"No, I haven't."

Zuko thought about making a joke about Katara being vague, but decided against it. He nodded instead and moved off the counter. He brushed the non-existent particles off his bottom, and then looked back up at Katara.

"It was nice talking to you Katara."

Zuko walked away, moving over to Mai. He held out his hand, and gently took the broom from her. She shrugged at him, but kissed him before walking away. She moved over to where Katara sat, her face a palate of emotions.

"What did Zuko say to you to get you looking like that?"

Katara didn't seem to hear Mai's question. Her eyes were staring across the room, following the movements of a young man in yellow and orange robes. She unfolded her legs, and quietly got off the counter. She walked across the shop, coming up behind Aang and wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt him relax into her hold, and smiled.

"Hey Katara." He said, as if they did this every day. Katara grinned to herself, finding the familiarity calming. It helped her sudden nerves.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. She instantly felt his surprise, and she tightened her grip on his body. She wasn't going to let him turn around just yet.

"I just thought you should know." She said before letting go and walking back towards the counter. She didn't feel his presence behind her, and knew he was standing where she'd left him. She walked around the counter to find Mai there, smirking. It had a strange resemblance to the look Zuko had given her earlier.

"Cute." Mai said in her monotone voice. Katara shook her head, before looking across the shop to see Aang sweeping, facing her. His cheeks bore the remnant of a blush, and Katara smiled wide.

She'd thank Zuko later.

* * *

**A/N: **If you are so kind, I'd love feedback. :)

-hangingmardigrasbeads


End file.
